New Life
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Instead of Flynn coming to rescue Rapunzel she is kidnapped by the Stabbington Brothers. Now 2 years later she is forced to heal the sick for there own greed and selfishness. Will someone be able to rescue Rapunzel or will she remain a slave to the Stabbington Brothers forever?
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

**Chapter 1**

Rapunzel and Flynn stared into each other's eyes while they were surrounded by floating lanterns on the river.

They were about to kiss and Rapunzel knew that Flynn was hesitating.

'Why won't he kiss me?' she thought. 'Just a little closer.'

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Flynn said as he sighed. "There's just something that I have to take care of first." He rowed to back to the riverbank.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry." Flynn said as he took the bag. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." She said as he walked away from Rapunzel and the boat.

About five minutes later Rapunzel noticed someone walking in the fog that surrounded everything.

Rapunzel sighed with relief. "I thought that you took the bag and left me here."

She heard someone laughing from the fog and two men approached her.

"He did."

Rapunzel took a step back. "Who are you?"

They smiled.

"We are the Stabbington Brothers." One of them said. "No doubt you've heard of us."

Rapunzel nodded. "What have you done with Flynn?"

The brother with the eye patch grinned. "He took off with the crown when he had the chance. But not before he told us about the girl with the magic hair."

"What? No. No Flynn would never do that."

The older brother walked over to her side and touched her hair. "How much do you think people would pay us in order to stay young and beautiful forever?"

The taller brother walked to Rapunzel's side and touched her hair. "I think lots. Think about it. We'll be rich in no time."

Pascal came out of Rapunzel's hair and bit the brother with the Eye Patch on his foot.

He jumped as he bit him and kicked Pascal away in the woods.

"Pascal, no!"

"Pesky thing."

"You don't have to worry about your little friend anymore." Said the older brother.

"Please don't do this." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel." Came a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The twins and Rapunzel turned to see Mother Gothel standing by the trees.

"Mother." Rapunzel said.

"Let her go." Gothel said.

The twins laughed together. "You've got to be kidding. Why would we do that?"

Mother Gothel pulled out a long dagger from her cloak. "Let her go."

The twins laughed again and pulled out there swords.

"Your dagger is no match for our swords." The twin with the eye patch said. "Leave and forget about the girl."

Mother Gothel shook her head. "I can't do that. She's my daughter and I'll protect her until I die."

The taller twin smiled. "If that is what you wish then die." He turned to his brother. "Stay with the girl." He turned back to Mother Gothel and walked over to her.

"No." Rapunzel shouted as she watched as the taller twin moved swiftly to Mother Gothels side and stabbed her.

"Mother." Rapunzel said as she ran over to her side as she fell to the ground.

"Rapunzel run away." Gothel said.

Rapunzel shook her head and put a bunch of her blonde hair on Gothels wound. "I'm not leaving you. Flower–"

"No stop. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You're the Lost Princess."

"What?"

"You're the Lost Princess that everyone is looking for. I'm not your real Mother. I stole you as a baby so I could use your power to stay young and beautiful forever. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I need to heal you."

Gothel shook her head. "No. It's not fine. You've healed me enough through the years. Just let me go. Goodbye my daughter." Gothel closed her eyes and turned to dust.

Rapunzel started crying. "No."

The Stabbington Brothers walked over to Rapunzel's side and grabbed her.

"Now." Said the brother with the eye patch. "You're coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 years later….

Rapunzel sat in a cell with her hands bound together.

The Stabbington Brothers put her there when they weren't using her.

Rapunzel had given them nicknames to tell them apart.

She had called the eldest brother Stabby and the younger EyePatch.

In the two years that Rapunzel had been with them the two brothers had gained enough money from Rapunzel to make them both rich.

She had given up hope that anyone would come to rescue her or that Flynn would come for her.

She didn't get along with the Stabbington Brothers but she did as she was told by them.

'Why would he when he didn't two years ago.' She thought.

Rapunzel looked up as EyePatch came into Rapunzel's cell. "Time to get to business Blondie."

Rapunzel stood and walked out the cell. "My name is Rapunzel."

EyePatch took off her bounds. "I don't care." EyePatch said as he followed her. "Come on lets go. We got people waiting for you."

Rapunzel followed EyePatch to a seat and sat down on it.

EyePatch put a seat down next to her.

Stabby walked in with an elderly woman behind him.

"Just sit right here and Blondie will do the work for you." Stabby said.

"Thank you son." Said the lady as she sat in front of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel put a bunch of her hair on the old lady's lap and closed her eyes.

_'Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring Back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine.'_

Rapunzel opened her eyes when she finished singing and saw that the old lady had grown younger.

Her wrinkles had gone and her hair and turned red again.

The lady smiled and looked at her hands then to Rapunzel. "Thank you dear."

Rapunzel said nothing as the lady stood from her chair and walked off.

'She's free to go but I'm not.' Rapunzel thought. 'I'm not free like she is. She doesn't know how lucky she is.'

"Do we have any more today?" EyePatch asked Stabby.

Stabby nodded. "Yes we have one more but they said that they won't come until later so I think we should put the girl back in her cell. Just until they come."

EyePatch nodded and walked away with Rapunzel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the second customer had come Rapunzel was left alone in her cell with her hands bound together.

'I need to get out of here.' She thought. 'I can't stay locked up this way. I can't live this way and I can't let those brothers use me this way.'

Rapunzel stood and walked to the cell door to see that it was slightly ajar.

'They didn't lock it.' She thought. 'That was reckless of them. They properly thought that I would be too scared to run away. I hope that I can get out of here with my hands bound together.'

She opened the door and flinched when it creaked.

She looked around to see if the coast was clear then ran to the main door.

As soon as she opened the door she found that EyePatch and Stabby were on the other side smiling at her.

"I told you that she would escape." EyePatch said.

"Yes I know." Stabby said as he frowned at Rapunzel. "What are you trying to pull off?"

"I was trying to escape from this place." Rapunzel said as she backed up from them.

"Oh really?" Stabby replied. "We can't let that happen can't we brother."

EyePatch shook his head and he grabbed hold of Rapunzel's arm.

Stabby handed him a blindfold. "Put this over her eyes and tie her up in her cell so she won't be able to escape again."

EyePatch nodded as she dragged Rapunzel screaming back to her cell.

EyePatch bound Rapunzel's hands tighter together and put a blindfold in front of her eyes.

"There now you can't escape. And if you do then you won't be able to know where you are going anyway."

Rapunzel started crying as EyePatch walked out of her cell.

'Why did I ever leave my tower? If I didn't leave the safety of my tower than none of this stuff would be happening. Flynn where are you? Where did you go? Why haven't you come to rescue me?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At that same moment far away from where Rapunzel was kept prisoner a stranger in a hood walked to a bar.

He looked at the sign 'The Snuggly Duckling.' Before walking into the building and closing the door after him.

He found a bunch of people waiting for him when he walked in.

"You're late Rider." One of them said.

The stranger removed his hood to reveal Flynn Rider underneath.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was held up. The Palace Guards have doubled since 2 years ago. I kept having to hide in the shadows so I wouldn't be seen. What news have you got for me?"

"We've found where the location of Rapunzel is." Hook Hand said.

"Rapunzel? She's alive?"

'After all this time I thought that she was dead.'

Hook Hand nodded. "Yes the Stabbington Brothers have kept her alive under they're watch. They are using her powers for their greed."

"How soon can we go?" Flynn asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Hook Hand said.

"I'm ready now." Flynn said.

"Good then you'll need a weapon."

Flynn nodded. "Good." He looked down to his left shoulder. "Are you ready Pascal?"

A green chameleon came out from under Flynn's cloak and nodded with determination.

"Good. Then we can go right away.'

'Don't worry Rapunzel. We are coming for you. Don't give up hope. I'm so sorry for that night. I couldn't defend you against the Stabbington Brothers. I swear that they are going to pay for whatever they've done to you these two years. I hope that you haven't given up hope.'

"Let's go." Hook Hand said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rapunzel blinked as her eyes sunk in the light when EyePatch took her blindfold off.

"You've got another customer." EyePatch said as he took away her bound.

"I'm not moving." Rapunzel said. "I don't want to heal anyone else."

"Do you want to help people?"

Rapunzel looked down at the floor as she nodded. "Yes."

EyePatch grabbed hold of her and shoved her towards the door. "Then you'll help this old man get healed from his injury or his old age. Now get going."

"Fine." Rapunzel said as she gave EyePatch a glare and walked out.

"I'm watching you Blondie." EyePatch said. "Don't do anything funny."

Rapunzel walked into the room where Stabby was standing and sat down on a seat.

Stabby turned just as an older man walked into the room.

He was short elderly man and was wearing a cupid outfit.

EyePatch looked at the man up and down and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Rapunzel's eyes widened when she saw the old man walk in and sit in front of her. 'I recognize this man.'

The man smiled at Rapunzel and winked.

"Alright let's get this over with so we can get rid of this stench." EyePatch said.

Stabby nodded in agreement and turned to the old man. "Alright what do you want healed? Your old age?"

"What? No, no I want this pretty young thingy to heal my…." He hesitated. "My arm. Yes that's right. My arm has been bothering me lately."

"Alright Blondie heal this crazy old fools arm." Stabby said.

Rapunzel said nothing as she wrapped a part of her hair onto the old man arm and looked at him.

He winked at her again.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and started singing.

_'Flower Gleam and Glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring Back what once was mine_  
_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine.'_

When Rapunzel opened her eyes she saw the old man grinning at her drunkenly from ear to ear.

"Thank you my beauty." He said as he stood.

EyePatch stepped forward. "Okay now it's time to get you out of here."

"One moment. I need to give this girl a proper hug of thanks." The man said as he turned to Rapunzel and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're…. welcome."

"They will be coming here tonight for you." He whispered in her ear. "Don't speak." He said as Rapunzel began to open her mouth. "They will get suspicious. Be ready."

He drew away from her and smiled at her before walking out of the room with Stabby.

'What does he mean?' Rapunzel thought as EyePatch walked to Rapunzel's side. 'Who is coming for me?'

EyePatch bound her hands together and put a blindfold in front of her eyes and walked her back to her cell.

When she got back to her cell EyePatch placed her back on her bed and locked the door after him.

He looked at Rapunzel one last time before walking away from the cell.

'What did he mean?' Rapunzel thought as she sat on her bed. 'Is someone finally coming to rescue me from this awful place?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Flynn and the thugs stormed into the Stabbington Brothers hideout.

Hook Hand turned to Flynn. "Go look for the girl."

Flynn nodded. "Hold the Brothers off till after I get Rapunzel out of here."

HookHand nodded. "We will."

'You don't have to wait any longer Rapunzel. I'm here.' He thought as he ran into the building.

Flynn ran through the building and stopped when he came to a cell room door.

'This must be where they are keeping Rapunzel.' He thought as he opened the door and walked inside.

He walked up to one cell when he saw blonde hair sitting on the ground and widened his eyes when he saw who was sitting bound and blindfolded on the bed. 'It's her.'

"Rapunzel." He said out loud.

Rapunzel's head lifted up at the sound of her cell door opening but didn't reply to her name.

"Got another customer at this late in the night?" Rapunzel said. "That's very unusual."

Flynn smiled as he pulled out a knife and cut her bounds off her hands.

"Aren't you going to say anything Patchy?"

"I don't have too." Flynn said as he took her blindfold off.

Rapunzel blinked as her eyes got used to the sudden light.

"Hello Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked up at Flynn and widened her eyes when she saw him. "Flynn." She whispered.

Flynn smiled at her. "Hello Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled and tackled him to the ground while kissing him on the lips. "You're here."

Flynn nodded. "That's right. I'm here to rescue you. The thugs that we met in the Snuggly Duckling are here as well. Oh and there's someone else who wants to say hello as well."

Pascal came out from his hiding spot.

Rapunzel gasped. "Pascal!" she said as Pascal jumped onto her. "You're here." She suddenly frowned and looked up to Flynn. "Flynn where were you two years ago after you left the ship. Why didn't you come to rescue me?"

Flynn sighed. "I wanted to believe me I did but I couldn't. The Brothers tied me to a ship and let it drift to the port where some Palace Guards were. They sent me to a prison cell where in the morning I was to be hanged for what I did in the past. Fortunately the Thugs from the Snuggly Duckling came to rescue me after Pascal and Maximus came to them. I told them that we needed to rescue you but Hook Hand said that we couldn't because you and the Stabbington Brothers vanished."

"Then how did you know where I was then?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn smiled. "A few days ago someone came to the pub bragging about a girl with magical powers healing him from an injury he had. We sent Shorty to investigate and to tell us if this was true. That was how we knew where to find you."

Rapunzel hugged him. "Thank you for rescuing me. I was about to give up hope that someone would find me."

Flynn stood with Rapunzel. "Let's get out of this horrible place shall we. Come on lets get out of here."

Before Rapunzel could take a step towards him EyePatch came out from behind him and stabbed him in the hip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rapunzel screamed as Flynn fell to the ground. "No!"

EyePatch turned to Rapunzel and grinned evilly. "Now that Rider is out of the way I can now dispatch of you."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked. "You need my power."

"You've been a thorn in my side ever since we bought you here. I think that my brother would agree with me if he were here at this time that it would be easier if we just kill you here as we have no further use for you anymore." He took a step towards Rapunzel. "Don't worry. I promise that it will be quick."

Before EyePatch could do anything Flynn suddenly jumped up while holding his wound and stabbed him through the stomach. "You're not going to hurt her."

EyePatch laughed through the pain as he fell to his knees. "People would still use her for her power even if she wasn't kept here."

"I know but I will always be there to protect her." Flynn said as he collapsed to the ground.

"Flynn." Rapunzel said as he kneeled down next to him.

"Rapunzel can you forgive me?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Of course."

"Good." He said as he quickly grabbed a dagger and tore her hair off about shoulder length.

Rapunzel's hair changed from blonde to chocolate brown hair as soon as Flynn cut her hair off.

"No!" EyePatch yelled as he fell dead to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Flynn said as his eyes closed.

"No, no, no Flynn please stay with me. Please I don't want you to die. I don't want to be alone again." She started crying. "I love you." She put her head to Flynn's chest.

Suddenly she felt something move underneath her and turned to see Flynn opening his eyes.

"Flynn?"

Flynn looked at her and smiled. "And I love you as well."

Rapunzel grinned and kissed him on the lips. "You're alive. How?"

"I don't know how but somehow I am."

They turned as HookHand arrived at the cell door. "Your still here Rider?"

Flynn nodded. "Where's Stab?"

"Dead."

"Good." Flynn said as he turned to Rapunzel. "Come on lets go home."

Rapunzel smiled and kissed Flynn deeply on the lips. "I love you Flynn."

"And I love you Rapunzel." Flynn replied. "Come we need to get you back to the castle. Your parents need to know that the Lost Princess has been found."

"You'll be staying by my side Flynn."

Flynn smiled. "Always. I'll always stay by your side Rapunzel."

The end.


End file.
